WHAT HAVE YOU DONE
by karlhaestrada
Summary: Chikane, era una gran guerrera, Himeko su amor la princesa de una antigua dinastia de hechiceros, su amor floreció pero ahora les sera arrebatado, ellas lucharan una guerra, por poder amarse... Bien no se como describirlo así que solo denle la oportunidad
1. Chapter 1

Oscuridad

.

.

.

El viento sopla…

.

Lentamente, pasa la brisa fría por cada parte de mi cuerpo

.

Mi cuerpo esta cálido, la brisa acaricia mi piel y la estremece…

.

La estremece lentamente, escucho cada sonido a mi alrededor y no se que es lo que pasa, los sonidos son confusos, difusos, escucho es voz gritar…

.

Grita de forma lejana.

.

Es un eco, un eco distante….

.

Pero no puedo ver nada…

.

Por que no logro ver?...

.

Solo siento este frío que recorre todo mi cuerpo….

.

Tan frío, tan pesado, si mi cuerpo esta pesado, no puedo moverme….

.

Una voz me llama…

.

Un color inunda mi cabeza, azul, azul, azul, pero no puedo abrir los ojos…

.

Todo es dolor, sangre, rojo…

.

Me duele respirar, me duele respirar, me duele el cuerpo, mis ojos se quieren abrir…

.

Pero no puedo todo es oscuridad y dolor.

.

Todo es oscuridad y dolor, azul y rojo mezclándose…

.

Escuchó al aire correr entre los árboles y siento la fragancia de la muerte…

.

Ese constante sonido, ese eco lejano…

.

Lo reconozco son los latidos de mi corazón…

.

La muerte me reclama, me quiere con ella…

.

Mis labios están secos tengo sed, más siento ese sabor metálico impregnar mi boca….

.

Me cuesta tanto respirar.

.

-No te rindas- susurra una voz suave,hermosa

.

-No me dejes- dice esa voz casi parece una suplica.

.

-No me dejes- repite

.

Los sonidos siguen difusos, escucho gritos, agonía, dolor, soledad, sufrimiento….

.

El olor a muerte, esta en el aire, el viento y el cielo lloran, por el dolor de los hijos de la tierra….

.

Me duele todo, siento algo bajar desde mi ojo, no, no es mi ojo, es mas arriba…

.

Siento una suave caricia sobre mi rostro, se puede dar acaso tanto amor en un toque?...

.

Duele, duele tanto el dolor y el sufrimiento, duele como jamas imagine…

.

Por que no sabia que era sufrir…

.

Duele

.

Duele tanto dolor

.

Duele tanto sufrimiento….

.

Me duele tanto…

.

La sangre, la sangre que ha caído por mis manos…

.

La sangre que he derramado

.

Duele tanto

.

Quiero abrir los ojos, esa caricia que trata de darme consuelo…

.

Que trata de devolverme a ese mundo de dolor

.

Pero mis ojos no quieren abrirse

.

No quiero ver eso…

.

No, no quiero…

.

No quiero luchar….

.

-No me dejes- esa voz se quiebra, llora, llora con el cielo, con la tierra, con el viento..

.

-No me abandones- sufre, sufre tanto o mas que mi dolor…

.

Me duele esa voz llorosa, duele mas que los gritos agónicos, sufre mas que todos, por que sufre tanto…

.

-NO ME DEJES!- ese grito me duele….

.

Finalmente abro los ojos y no veo nada, solo es confusión, un rostro frente a mi, el cielo, el cielo esta tornado de rojo y negro, el agua cae del cielo, pero aún así el fuego arde mas abajo, lo se por el olor, el olor a carne, carne quemada, los gritos agónicos cobran sentido….

.

Los rayos pasan en el cielo, el esplendoroso cielo azul que ahora es negro y rojo..

.

Sangre y muerte unidas

.

-MIRAME- la voz, esa voz…

.

Y la sigo, unos labios rosas, rosas y rojos, por la sangre que escurre de su boca…

.

Su rostro oscuro por el ollin…

.

Sus rizos aun caen enmarcando ese rostro angelical

.

-No me puedes dejar…-menciona

.

Pero estoy cansada…

.

Mucho

-No me vas a dejar chikane!

.

.

.

Pero todo se vuelve oscuro, oscuro, negro….

.

Todo se convierte en oscuridad y confusión.

.

Solo oscuridad

.

.

.

Bien una nueva historia en esta ocasión toca una de amm no se clasificarla fantasia?, ciencia ficción?, sobre natural, no lo se… serán capítulos cortos y sera breve….

.

Solo espero les agrade…

.

Saludos ah y que creen?, estoy viva… bueno en parte jajajaja en fin nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo…


	2. Chapter 2-Violet

Violeta.

.

.

Bien aquí vamos… uno mas

.

Rápidamente a los pocos comentarios gracias por leer

.

Osiris: si crees eso interesante haber este…

.

Chat: Como siempre, anda por favor incordia, incordia, ya sabes que lo tomare en cuenta cuando tenga la Pc que a este paso me tomare amm unos 10 años jajajajaja, en fin un gusto leerte, y wou hasta cuenta tenéis ya… en fin haber que te parece este :p y dejame aclararte con este capitulo algo importante, esto es pasado ummm podría ser… jajajajaja muajajajak eso me lo reservo para el final…

.

Zaiooo… amm me perdí sorry creo que te abreviarse o dime como OS gusta que le llamen, ya que amm salirse de word para leer vuestro nombre es complicado sin que se me borre algo escrito, jejeje en fin bueno gracias por comentario y espero OS guste..

.

.

.

Cuesta trabajo abrir los ojos, cuesta tanto, entender lo que no comprendes….

.

Pero aquí estoy…

.

Todo da vueltas…

.

El caos gobierna aquí, lo se por lo que escucho…

.

Lamentos, lloros, agonía, sufrimiento, pero hay algo nuevo, y eso es la desesperación, el terror, el terror.

.

.

Algo causa miedo aquí…

.

Algo causa terror…

.

Pánico….

.

Agonía…. Y lloros….

.

Pero estoy segura o al menos eso siento…

.

Algo me protege…

.

Algo me protege, me mantiene alejada de ese dolor… de esa agonía, de ese terror…

.

Es otra persona, otro cuerpo..

.

Ese que me ha alejado de ese dolor…

.

No se que ha pasado, solo se que estamos lejos, no tanto como para estar salvo, pero no tan cerca como para estar en peligro…

.

Pero no puedo respirar…

.

Cada vez me cuesta mas…. Y siento frío cada vez mas frío, el dolor que sacudía mi cuerpo se ha ido, poco a poco así como la pesadez….

.

Un suspiro se escapa, de este cuerpo contrario…

.

Y abro mis ojos, y entonces ahora se vuelve menos difuso, esos sonidos, esos ecos lejanos…

Ahora loa reconozco, esas frases entrecortadas, murmullos, eran suplicas, ella me llamaba, ella rezaba a sus dioses, ella pedía por mi alma, ella suplicaba por mi vida,mis ojos pueden ver ahora el humo negro que se alza en el cielo, se alza sobre el cielo y cubre el rojo atarceder.

.

.

.

-Chikane?-ella me llama y muevo mi vista, fuerzo a mis ojos hacia su rostro-aguanta mi amor- ella me llama con cariño con amor, con dolor con sufrimiento…

.

.

Acaricia mi rostro con las llenas de sus dedos como si temiese quebrarlo con un toque suyo….

.

.

-Tranquila mi amor todo estará bien-dice pero no puede ocultar sus lágrimas…

.

Esas que caen lentamente por sus mejillas, rodando hasta su barbilla que tiembla, tiembla de terror, tiembla con tanto temor, pero a que le teme?...

.

Su abrazo se vuelve mas fuerte por sobre mis espalda tratando de incorporar mi cuerpo un poco y subirlo a la altura de su pecho…

.

Ella tiembla, y su respiración se corta…

.

-Aguanta mi amor- es mas una suplica, un ruego bajo- los dioses nos ayudaran -murmura- deben hacerlo, nos lo deben, me lo deben-dice

.

Ella besa mi frente con tanto cariño y aprieta el agarre, no siento nada y creo que es mejor que se de cuenta de una vez….

.

No voy a sobrevivir…

.

Lo se…

.

Por que la muerte me esta llamando

.

Frío que recorre mis entrañas es la prueba…

.

Es la prueba fehaciente del ello..

.

Trato de murmurar algo…

.

Pero nada sale de mi boca, nada sale de mi voz, ni siquiera se si tengo voz….

.

Por que la tengo?

.

Yo no lo se

.

No se muchas cosas

.

O no las recuerdo…

.

Y suspiro y muevo mis labios…

.

-Perdón- sale de mi boca- perdón- es lo que quiero decir o lo digo, no lo se, no me escuchó, no lo alcanzó a hacer, por que escuchó mi corazón comenzar a detenerse, y la luna alzarse.

.

La luna se alza

.

Hoy es luna llena…

.

La luna brilla pero me doy cuenta que lo que llora es ella

.

Y tiembla

.

Tiembla pero ya no es de temor

.

Ella tiembla de desesperación, sus lágrimas ahora son mas…

Son mas rápidas, son mas profundas…

.

De un dolor indescriptible

.

De un dolor profundo que desestabiliza su alma…

.

Y lo se

.

Lo e por que sus ojos azules…

.

Sus ojos azules cambian

.

Se vuelven violeta, lentamente

.

Como si algo la invadiera

.

Como si la locura tomara control de su cuerpo, de su alma, de su mente…

.

-NO VAS A MORIR-grita con con la voz en cuello, con odio, con tanto dolor, ella mira al cielo

.

-ME NIEGO-dice negándole al cielo, como reclamando-ME NIEGO ME OYEN, ME NIEGO NO LA DEJARE, ELLA NO ME DEJARA, NO, NO, NO, NO!- sus brazos tiemblan su cuerpo se cubre en u a luz, fuerte, pero el frío que acoge mi alma no se aleja…

.

.

Y es cuando lo se, cuando mi corazón da su ultimo y agónico latido, es cuando lo se, me duele todo, por que estoy muriendo, estoy muriendo pero he soportando este tiempo por ella, me dolía su dolor, ese dolor que pasaba por su cuerpo, por su mente, por su corazón, por que ella era mi corazón, mi alma, mi motor, ella era mi amor…

.

Por eso me tocaba con tanto cariño, por eso temía, por eso la locura ahora reina en su mirar, su mirada violeta llena de dolor, de locura, de tristeza, de agonía, sufrimiento, desesperanza, de abandono…

.

Por que eso estoy haciendo, la estoy abandonando, la estoy dejando, por que a donde voy ella no puede ir, por eso pedía perdón..

.

.

-Perdonadme himeko, perdonadme mi amor-digo con el ultimo rastro de mi aliento y entonces comienzo a cerrar mis ojos

.

.

.

Entonces la abandono y la dejo, sus ojos violetas de locura…

.

Su dolor

.

Sus gritos

.

Su amor..

.

Perdonadme Himeko…

.

.

.

Amm me querrán matar?, umm bueno tranquila, su. Falta y se que esta historia resultara extraña en un principio pero ya irán Encontrándome sentido, creedme…

.

Ahora bien me permito aclarar claro que continuare con los demás fic's pero la cuestión acá es el tiempo que me toma escribir un capitulo largo, algo que con un celular me cuesta, pero si lo haré así que si aceptais capítulos cortos lo haría mas prontamente pero si queréis algo largo como están acostumbrados me esperaran…..

.

Ya sabéis dudas, amenazas y demás dejadlas en el buzón que reza 'Review', como titulo o bien por un hermoso PM, si queréis algo mas personal como mi correo jajajaja ñaaa no no se dependiendo, del nivel de confianza hasta os daría mi numero para que me dijeran 'hey escritora floja trabaja' jajajaja


End file.
